The Scream
by MysteriousEmily
Summary: This is a story of a girl who escaped her parents to a boarding school. There she finds her true love, but is this the first time she met him? In this life maybe... she learns a lot more about herself then she thought possible...


The Love's Loss

1787

Slowly carefully the young girl walks out to the sunlight. A sudden blast of hot air light from the sun and a burst of smoke, screaming as loud as possible. A relief to rid herself of the evil poison in her insides. This is the story of vampires as you could have guessed but of love, loss and reincarnation.

2010

As I walk through the gates of my new life I look back to my parents standing, looking at me with disappointment. All my life I've wanted to leave them now I die from leaving to go to my new life at this boarding school. I haven't done anything wrong but my parents cannot take me for I am crazy to them. Ever since I was little I couldn't sleep seeing shadows and dreaming of a flash of sun and my sudden death. Yet in my dreams the sun and my death felt almost uncontrollably amazing like an entire weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I regret telling my parents of my problem dreams but at the least I could get away from them and their fights over everything and figuring out how to cure me. I can't take any more of their fights, yelling at each other for hours. At night when I had those dreams I would wake up screaming eyes narrowed and sweat dripping from my face. They used to come in and calm me now they still come in but the second after they leave as I try to sleep I can hear them fight. I regret choices I made but I refuse to tell people this time, I will try my best to fit in and forget my parents.

I start to walk through the doors and I see so many cameras looking at my every move. As I head to the administration's office I notice it's not only my first day there are 5 other people. The first one I see unexplainable but perfect in every way, his perfect cheek bones as he stays straight faced and innocent yet hut looking. His eyes caught my attention a gray deep in meaning look I caught his gaze for a few minutes but was distracted as another guy walks over. He was less beautiful more so just an average guy but he seemed different from normal. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something different. Next to him was a girl soft skin really pretty and no flaws she was just so perfect it was strange. Yet again another girl dark sinister and looked like she killed people and would do it again. I turned away fast to a boy dark hair swooped to the side and these beautiful green eyes. I felt lost in those eyes almost perfect and so oddly amazing I couldn't stop staring. This was just so great I already got here and I saw 2 boys that I liked already. I didn't intend on that but they just caught my eye. "Aw you must be Juliet Rose Heart," said a rough woman's voice, "I am your head mistress Miss Alexis nice of you to join us." I snapped back out of the trance I was in the boy's eyes I felt like I knew him somehow but I don't know what to think. "Oh sorry I was late my parents are always running late to stuff" I said unsteadily. "Well then we shall get started these are your classmates that are joining at the same time as you. This is Cole Christopher," she said pointing to the gray eyed boy, "And Romeo Jacobs, Samuel Alexander, Alice Andrews, and Marissa Marks." She said this as she pointed to the casual boy then the Green eyed boy and followed by the pretty girl then the darkness girl. Their names were different but interesting. I was so happy to find out the boy's names it was killing me not to know their names now I am at peace. "Okay here are you room keys and remember we are always watching you make sure you are acting on your best behaviors," she said in closing. As I walk out I am stopped by Cole Christopher," Hello fresh meat," he says with a chuckle, "What do you mean? You are new too." He gave me an odd look and continued, "Well I have been to this school before this is my third time coming back," I stare at him now oddly, "How are you back for your third time? I thought we weren't ever allowed to leave this school?" He smirked at me, "That's for me to know and you to find out." I glared but pulled myself to a small smirk, "Well then how can I find this out?" He handed me a small sheet of paper. When I opened it, it said, _Room 213 come by anytime!_ I smiled at the note for a while, it is pretty amazing that he talked to me and invited me to his room anytime.

When I woke up the next morning I had been in shock that I actually had a peaceful night. No dreams and screams to interrupt me. For once I actually like this place for doing that to me. Tonight instead I had a dream about the boy that gave me the note, Cole was it? Well either way I am happy I had the dream. I dreamt of him and this little girl. She was and old fashioned Amish type girl. He was dressed in clothing like that too. He seemed to be in love with this younger girl. But something was wrong with her she was sad you could see guilt in her eyes. They were both in the shade and Cole watched in the back as he saw her and was screaming. He raised his arm to try and halt her but she walked out to the sun and sorrow was filled in his eyes. She just stood there and whaled out a terrible cry screaming as she lit up in flames. She had turned to ashes. That is when I woke up to this morning and it all seemed so real. I felt like I was seeing it from outside but I felt also like I was the girl in the dream.

Today I saw him in class but this time he was much ruder he glared at me and had those eyes like in my dream. He seemed like he hated me for something I never did. Finally the other guy  
Samuel Alexander came over to me, "I see you looking at Cole don't even go there he is nothing but trouble for you, you can be seriously hurt." "And who are you to tell me who I can talk to and not? You aren't my mother nor father," I snapped back. He just walked away laughing. This school is so strange with the weirdest people. As class is happening I usually am attentive but I was somehow distracted I couldn't bring myself to listen to all the lectures all day. I couldn't keep my mind off my weird dream last night.

Today at lunch I was terrified not knowing where to sit but thankfully some random spazy girl walks up to me and asks if I wanted to sit with her. "Hey I am Alex come on and sit with us." "Do I know you?" "Well no but I like new kids and I think we are gonna be great friends. Plus I saw you talking to Cole yesterday that's great your doing well towards your future." "What do you mean? Towards my future I'm confused." "Never mind that stuff just come and sit." So I chose to sit with her but I was still unsure of what she meant by my future and talking to Cole. So I chose to set my stuff down and then went to buy my lunch I was pushed through the line and bumped into that Marissa Marks girl. She turned to me with a snarl "Your dead meat." The next thing I know is that I am slammed into a bunch of people with a big punch to the face in so much pain I stumble back trying to catch myself but then I fall down. Next I know is that everybody is holding her back and she's hissing kind of like a vampire but that's a fictional thing. Finally the head mistress comes to take her away for a punishment and I got sent to the nurse's office. When I get back to class stomach growling because of no lunch I hand the teacher my late slip. We were sent to work in group projects and I was put in a group with Alex, Cole, Sam, and Alice. As we were working I slipped away to talk to Cole. "Hey I was wondering what's with the scowl you gave me this morning you were so nice to me yesterday?" He just ignored me so I spoke again more stern and selfish, "Ok really what is your problem? You were nice yesterday and now you won't even talk to me I demand a response." He finally turned with the saddest eyes, "I'm sorry but I don't want you to get hurt so I can't talk to you." "What do you mean by me getting hurt?" "Just leave it go. There's so much you don't know and I can't tell you." "Ya you can tell me say it they are words you know words right? Please just tell me." He just stared with pleading eyes telling me not to say anything so I stayed quiet and he turned away.

At the end of the day I went out to the garden and apparently that's where everyone goes after school. "Hey Juliet over here," said Alex as I passed her. I decided to walk over to her, "Hey I was kind of looking for you I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" She stood up and grinned, "Ask away." "Ok well I was wondering, I talked to Cole earlier and he said I would get hurt if I talked to him do you know what he means by that?" Alex's grin grew bigger "well it means one day you will be one of us." "What do you mean by 'one of us'?" She just laughs, "I should tell you everything but I can't that isn't for me to decide its Cole to tell you just wait, time will revile it." "I don't want to wait I want to know now." I was starting to get angry now. So Alex adds, "Ok well now is your chance go ask him to tell you" I noticed him walking past I guess even though I already tried I could try again it wouldn't hurt anything. I smiled at Alex then walked up to him. He just stared at me but with an admiring look this time. This boy needs to figure out his true feelings because he is confusing me with his different looks and kindness. "Ok I demand you tell me everything tell me what everybody means about anything." I said that so mean but nobody was telling me anything and I was getting angry and anxious to know what anybody meant by anything. "Ok I'll tell you everything just follow me."

I followed him to a new and interesting spot it was in the woods where the light shined through perfectly. He took me down towards a lake beautifully carved rocks light and sparkling water so pure and perfect looking. The world seemed so beautiful and peaceful right there where I was standing. He stood there for a minute, hands on his forehead he looked frustrated. "It all started when you were born," he started, "Ever since you were born I've been in love with you." "I didn't think you knew me when I was born what's going on?" He stared at me, "Look if you want to hear this promise that you will save questions for the end." I nodded even though it sounded like a teacher giving me a lecture. "You were born hundreds of years ago," my eyes widened, "The second you were born years ago I inexplicably loved you but we could never be together. Now I know what you are thinking but I can't be sure to tell you the reason why. It's complicated. Last time I told you the reason you died. Every 13 or so years you come back into my life and you've had many past lives. Every life you end up dying because of what I have to do before I break the treaty and you can't handle what I do to you so you end up committing suicide every time. This is the last time I will lose you I want to keep you but soon I will break the treaty between me and Sam, Marissa, and Romeo." "You need to tell me I won't leave you I would never do that I for some reason have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I know it's only been a couple of days but I'm drawn to you somehow." "I can't lose you but, do you remember when you got hit by Marissa?" I nodded rubbing my cheek where she punched me. "Well do you remember what fictional character she reminded you of at that moment?" "Yes." "See that's all it, I'm one of those I'm a vampire. But the worst part is I have to turn you to a vampire because it's under the treaty we have. I can't lose you again though I love you and everything about you I can't have you die like that again." "Is that why I have those dreams of bursting in the sun and of those shadows?" He nodded, "This time I lose you either way I want to keep you but if you turn you die and if you don't they will hunt you for years till they kill you." I was speechless but I didn't want to turn I just wanted to be with him without dying or being hunted for death.

I fell asleep with Cole next to me we wanted to spend every last second together before they killed me. We agreed that he wouldn't turn me and that we would spend every second together. Last night he took me away far off campus to get away and hide in a small little quant home. Every minute I spent with him reminded me of my past lives we lived everywhere in Europe and America life was amazing I can't believe I committed suicide in the past now I understand that dream I had. But tonight I had a different dream where Sam and Cole were talking. They had a conversation I can still remember from that dream. Sam started, "Ok since you violated the treaty and killed Marissa," Cole cut him off, "I didn't do that it was the head mistress." "Well she's on your side so it counts. As I was saying because of your reckless behavior we decided the peace only lasts 18 days after that we will come for her and eye for an eye." And then Sam left and Cole sat and watched me sleep. I have a feeling that it wasn't a dream that it was real life but I will find out. Hopefully life will not be short and I can stay with him for the rest of my life he's the only thing that made my life worth living. Sometimes people may say it's their parents that make life worth living or they say friends but to me, my one true love Cole Christopher shall be the reason I survive. For now.


End file.
